


The Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort Food, Food Issues, Gen, Overeating, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the following prompt on AvengersBellies Tumblr:</p><p>after a big meal, and Loki are Bucky table with their swollen belly. It to rest on the table and they test to make room for more</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

Loki awoke at midnight. He didn't know why. Then it dawned on him: she'd been gone a year. Exactly a year.

_You might wanna take the stairs to the left._

"Shut up," Loki whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

_You let her die. May as well have thrust the knife in yourself._

"Please!" he begged the voice inside his head. "No more,"

The only way Loki learned to cope was through food. He got out of bed and padded off to the palace kitchen, not bothering with the guise of Odin. He was miserable enough today without his mother that, if caught, he'd welcome death.

He rummaged around in the palace stores and took whatever he could find, and carry, back to his room. He could very well have simply conjured a feast, but this got him out of his head, if only for a few minutes.

He set the food out and began to eat, not registering anything but the aching emptiness he felt. He knew from experience that gorging himself helped to fill the emptiness, even if only for a while. But during that brief time, floating on the feeling of fullness, he could almost forget the pain. But never her.

When Loki had finished his binge, he hefted his bloated gut onto the table letting out a huge belch. He rubbed at his swollen stomach and sighed in relief at the release in pressure. "Well," he panted, feeling a bit of softness left. "May as well go all the way,"

Feeling far too fat and lazy to waddle back to the kitchen now, Loki used his magic to get more food to top himself off with. Once he was completely stuffed, arms hugging his rock hard belly perched on the table, he slept dreamlessly.


End file.
